The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny
by The Goldfish
Summary: Yes, a demonic bunny terrorizes Anya and Buffy, but that is only a subplot. We've also got Spike admitting STUFF.. a vampire-destroying demon, and sadly, the death of...
1. Meet Demon Bunny

**The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. also this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

****

Chapter one:

Okay, Buffy thought as she walked through the park _why is there so little evil activity around today...I've seen like no vamps.... _the thought trailed off as she heard a rustling in the bushes . she spun holding her stake higher. a couple seconds later something burst through the bushes.

"ah ha! slayer! so I have found you...now I will take you back to my lair and torture you into submission!" Buffy stared at it and then started laughing 

"you have _got_ to be kidding! a demon bunny? oh god what's next? thanks little guy you have really given me a story to tell...oh god the gang is gonna love this!" 

The bunny looked enraged. "I think you fail to understand me mortal! I am not a bunny but a very old demon! hah!" Buffy snorted and the demon glared. "fine! I will send my minions out to capture you!"

Buffy looked up sharply.. _the demon may not be bad but his minions might! _she thought to herself as she waited tensed for the bunny's minions to show up. she stood there for a minute and then glanced at the bunny "um...no offence or anything but I really have to get home and so uh, could you hurry it up?" 

The demon bunny looked at her and then looked around, "oh, haven't they shown up yet? stupid minions won't ever come when I tell them to...Minions! minions come here right now!" there was a small pop! and his minions appeared. 

Buffy really did try not to laugh as she looked at them. there were two and they were both large grasshoppers. her battle not to laugh failed as the third stepped out, it to was a grasshopper but it was wearing a white lab coat and glasses. Buffy fell onto the ground in fits of laughter and was only stopped by the large and very angry purple bunny jumping on her stomach. 

"stupid mortal slayer! you will hold still now while my minions administer novocaine into your system!" 

Buffy stopped laughing and looked at him quizzically "novocaine? um...what exactly are you going to do to me with novocaine? I mean I'm sorry but that doesn't make much sense. and you know you really should think of dying you fur black or something...purple isn't that intimidating."

the bunny glared at her and then yelled at his minions "minions! administer the drug at once!" he looked at her evilly as she glanced around at the grasshopper wearing a lab coat "I will get the novocaine into your system and then I will turn you into an evil demon such s myself. and the-" 

he stopped as Buffy stood up "you mean your gonna turn me into a _bunny_? oh come on...this is to much1" 

"not a bunny1 an evil demon! together you and I will conquer the world."

"as bunnies?" Buffy asked incredulously "really I've heard some strange things but _bunnies conquering the world?_ you win my most insane evil scheme ever award. but I really can't let you turn me into a bunn... sorry evil demon I'm not big on the whole shrinking and stuff so if you could just run along now..."

"I am tired of discussing this mortal! minion inject the shot!" the bunny hopped backwards as the grasshopper moved forward.

"all right, I'm really tired of this...either back off or I kill you!" Buffy stood up and started to walk away but the grasshopper hopped persistently after her. Buffy spun around "oh that's it, I was gonna just let you go but now I'm pissed."

the bunny laughed "hah! so you have decided to fight me have you well first you must fight my minions1" 

"okay." Buffy spun around and grabbed the nearest grasshopper throwing him into a tree she walked closer not really wanting to hurt him, _but if I have to_ she thought _I really am ready to go home. _she walked closer getting ready to snap his neck when he squealed and disappeared . _well that takes care of him _Buffy thought as she turned to the other two but as she did so they shrieked and disappeared just like the lab coat wearing one had. "all right mister 'evil demon' now are you ready to fight?" to her surprise the demon started sniffling. 

" no I don't want to fight you, " he said miserably "I'm not really an evil demon I just look weird and my family was so disappointed when it turned out I was the only one who had powers I decided to pretend. and those weren't really my minions either they were just some other abnormally large things that I paid to look like minions!" 

Buffy looked at him_ he really is a sad little thing _ she thought as she stared at him _and I don't really want to kill him...he's so sweet and cute.... _"all right you annoying little creature " she said at last "I won't kill you, but you'd better not try to break in and kill me in the middle of the night. or else death **_will _**ensue. you got it?"

the little bunny nodded pathetically and Buffy turned to leave. "Wait! don't leave me! it's not safe out here for a little bunny, please don't leave!" 

Buffy glanced back and sighed "all _right_ you can come.... but you can't stay for to long. " and you'd better hop fast cause I won't wait up." she started walking again and this time the little rabbit followed at a fast hop. 


	2. The powers of a vengeance demon

****

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny 

__

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. also this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

Feedback: I live off of it...but please no flames? I'll just delete them anyway.

I should never have even thought about getting my vengeance powers back Anya thought as she flipped through the book of spells _I mean what did I think they would do? welcome me back with open arms? I should have remembered that there would always be a trial. doesn't matter that I spent **hundreds** of years as a vengeance demon...no, now I have to grant the first wish I hear...every day! using no alternative realities or any other possible vengeance tool.... argh! ah well this spell will work....let's see... not to complicated ......and also for the greater good.... which will make Xander happy. _ that was the last thought she had as she cast the spell to grant buffy's wish...a vampire free Sunnydale.

Spike walked back to his crypt thinking about Buffy. she had told him it was over but he didn't believe it. Buffy had feelings for him. _bloody hell, _he thought_ might even love me if she would just stop worrying about her bloody friends. _he thought about what they would all say if she told him _ well, the nibblet would be happy, and xander? well xander could deal...but what about red? Buffy won't do anything if she disapproves. _he thought sadly _oh hell man! just go over there and tell her! tell her that she has to stop acting this way and you won't put up with it anymore. make her admit to her feelings and...why are there no vamps out? _he looked around, even using his own senses to tell him whether or not there were any of the living dead about. there weren't any for miles _the slayers gonna love this, _he thought as he stalked towards her house _this can not be a good thing....._

TBC

A\n: I changed my pen name cause' there were too many _Angel Eyes _so if you want to find me I'm under _The Goldfish. _Also, please give me feedback. 


	3. Anya and the Bunny

**__**

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. also this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

**__**

Buffy barely even glanced up when the door burst open. she was trying to find something for her bunny friend to eat " ever heard of knocking spike?" she called out. trying to sound pissed off. she looked up when there was no snappy come-back "spike?" she glanced around to see him leaning against the door framestaring at the bunny.

"slayer, what the hell is _that_? he asked looking at the bunny.

"oh, him. well I was walking past the park on patrol when I heard this noise. so I turned around and this _bunny_ came out. and he claimed to be a demon bunny-got really pissed when I laughed at him-and then he called his minions who were, you'll never guess. grasshoppers! and then he said that he was gonna turn me into a demon bunny to and so I fought the minions...well I _tried_ to fight the minions but they disappeared. and then I was trying to figure out a way to get him to leave without killing him when he told me he wasn't a demon bunny and then asked to stay over here for a while, and so here he is!" 

she said it all rather quickly and spike stared at her. "so you found a non demon bunny with purple fur" he said slowly.

"who can talk!" the bunny piped up from the floor.

Spike yelped "who can talk?" he repeated after a minute "and how did you..? no I don't want to know." he finished staring at the little purple rabbit on the floor.

"oh, Spike?" Buffy said "I almost forgot. when you were out did you notice...." 

"that there weren't any vamps?" spike finished for her "yeah pet, there were none for five miles. and vamps don't just disappear. I mean they lived in sunnydale even though the slayer lives here...no, not much scares us so I'm thinking this is not a good sign." 

Buffy nodded her head and was about to answer when the door burst open again. Buffy looked up. 

"hello" she called 

"oh, hi Buffy it's just me." Anya called back, "I forgot something when I left today, I was just stopping by to pick it up." 

"oh god," Buffy muttered "spike! don't let her in here! she's terrified of bunnies. Anya? don't come into the kitchen! please don't come into the kitchen...." her voice trailed off as Anya walked in.

"why?" Anya asked looking around. the bunny having heard about her being scared of him tried to hop quietly away. Anya looked around and saw him. "Buffy" she said slowly "what is that?" the bunny turned around and she got a clear look at it "oh my god! Buffy! there's a bunny in your house. Ahhhh! Spike go get xander we need weapons! Go! "she looked around when nobody answered "why aren't you fighting it? it's evil and...." her voice trailed off as she looked at Buffy the girl was trying to smother laughter Anya looked at her and she gave up falling to the ground for the second time that day in fits of laughter. Anya glanced at spike who was also trying to suppress laughter. "what? don't you understand? it's evil it's frightening. it's worse than all the demons put together. don't you understand?"

Buffy stood up quietly. "An, the thing is, it's okay to be _scared _of ...bunnies, but there not evil...they're just bunnies. and this one in particular is not evil-" 

the bunny cut her off as it stepped forward "hah! I can to be evil! how dare you insult me like that you stupid human!" he said, looking at Anya "from now on you will have the curse of the bunnies. you will never be free of the curse ever! " Anya looked completely terrified but Buffy and spike erupted into laughter again.

the bunny started to hop off again but Buffy jumped up. "oh no you don't my little bunny friend! you told me you weren't evil. now you have to tell us what exactly this curse is and how to break it. now!" she said trying to look intimidating and angry. 

the bunny glanced up. "oh all right. it's no big deal she'll just crave lettuce for a month. it doesn't really last all that long." 

"you stupid rabbit! how could you scare me like that? you see Buffy, they really are evil." Anya stormed out of the house mumbling something about 'no consideration" and "xander better talk to her" 

Buffy looked at the bunny. "I think you had better go. "she said gently "Anya won't be happy if she comes back and finds you." the Buffy nodded enthusiastically and scurried out the back door. Buffy looked over at spike, " okay now what where we talking about before the bunny episode?" 

Spike looked serious again " vamps- or rather the lack thereof "

"right" Buffy nodded " so tell me do you know of anything that would scare a vamp so bad that they would all run?" Spike hesitated and Buffy looked at him sharply. " what is it? tell me." she commanded.

Spike looked up from the floor "well there is a demon...but it has to be summoned and the spell is almost completely unknown. there are only a couple of people in sunnydale who might know of it and be able to cast it and there all in your lovely little gang." 

Buffy looked beyond pissed "Willow." she growled. 

spike glanced at her "maybe not, red really has been careful about magic. it doesn't seem like she'd break it over something like this."

"well who then? you said two and willows the only one with enough power to cast something like this."

" see that's the other thing pet, the spell is usually used by a vengeance demon. to grant wishes."

"well I don't know any...you mean _Anya_? no way she lost her powers."

"and you don't think it's possible that her vengeance boss wants her back."

"well sure, but Anya loves xander she would never...."

"that's right love. he did run out on her five minutes before her wedding. you don't think she's just a little angry?" 

Buffy groaned and turned to go sit down in the living room.

"oh and pet?" she turned back to him "there's a minor catch. the demon-like so many undead- has to have blood. but this particular demon is really elaborate, usually turns it into a ritual. goes out and finds the first pretty young girl he can." he smirked

Buffy sat up bolt-right in her chair. "oh god" she breathed "Tara and Willow. they're patrolling tonight."


	4. Damn the man.. er, Vamp

Tara and willow were walking past the cemeteries hand in hand when the demon jumped out on them.  
  
  
  
Buffy ran around the house grabbing every weapon she could think of. "oh god, oh god, we have to get to them now."  she moved franticly desperate to get to her friends.  
  
"I don't see the big deal pet," spike said from the bottom of the stairs "I mean with the scoobies gone you and I can..." his voice trailed off as Buffy flew down the stairs. " my god Spike!" she  
  
yelled "you know, I don't care if you like my friends or not, but I do! and I will get them back!" she quieted a little but her voice remained harsh " you want to know why I never stay with you? why I don't have feelings for you? Well this is the reason. you act like your the center of the universe. you say you love me but if you did you wouldn't act this way. I mean maybe I do love-" she cut herself off abruptly and turned away.  
  
Spike stared at the woman he loved screaming her head of at him. He had almost passed out when she came so damn close to saying she loved him. *Come on man* He chided himself *do what you have to...if that means apologizing, do it! If it means crawling over broken glass do it, if it means staking yourself...well try to find alternative means, but if none can be found...*  
  
"Buffy I- I'm really, really sorry love...I just," he took a deep breath "it's just that when I'm with you I can't think and I know I act like a jerk but it's all that's keeping me from telling you every second that I'd die for you. I would, if you asked me to I'd put a stake through my heart..." his voice trailed off and he looked at her hopefully.  
  
  
  
Willow and Tara fought the demon, Tara using magic and willow wishing she could. Tara's powers weren't nearly as strong as Willow's.  and neither were good fighters. Tara threw spell after spell at the demon to no avail. it just kept coming. suddenly it lashed out at Willow flinging her into a headstone. she lay there helpless as the demon advanced on Tara. the last thing she saw was the demon grabbing her girlfriend and dragging her away. then she blacked out.  
  
Buffy stared at Spike.  
  
"is it true?" she asked finally  
  
"Is what true pet?' Spike said softly  
  
"what you just said, all of it I-is it true or are you just saying it to..." her voice trailed off and she glanced at him.  
  
"yes it's true. every bloody word is true." 


	5. Confessions

****

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny

**Chapter five**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: because your author is an idiot and forgot to put Dawn in, you'll have to just assume that she's off visiting her dad. and, don't worry I will bring the** Demon bunny** back, it's just that I couldn't keep him and have the story follow the original plot. for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. 

__

this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

Willow pulled herself up off the ground looking around. For a minute she was disoriented but then she remembered "Oh god. Tara." she breathed looking around desperately for the girl. "no,no,no,no... this is not happening" She muttered getting up. She stood there a moment unsure of what to do. "of course. Buffy. have to go to Buffy." by this point she was delirious with pain and worry. Stumbling she walked towards buffy's house. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy looked at spike. "so you mean all that stuff you said about loving me, it was totally true?" Spike stared at her incredulously

"Well, yeah. To put it all simple like." 

Buffy shook her head at him. Glad that his cockiness was back. She looked at him then glanced away "Well I think that I might-" she was cut of as the door burst open. 

"Buffy?" Willow called, "Are you here?" she walked into the room and Buffy gasped.

"oh holy shit!" she yelped "willow, what the hell happened? You look terrible, are you all right?" she glanced around and noticed Tara wasn't with her " where's Tara?" Buffy asked, suddenly very worried "Willow?" she asked again when the redhead didn't answer. Willow just stared blankly at her then shook her head " I don't know, there was a fight and then she got carried off and then…I blacked out and now I have no idea!" 

Buffy moved to help her friend to the couch. "No! we have to go find Tara!" Willow cried, "We don't have time to sit. we have to go now! before it's to late." 

Buffy glanced at Spike "Wil, come on. we can't go now." She said gently, " your exhausted. we would just end up dead. we need to get xander and then find out where they took her and..."

"No!" willow yelled " we have to go right now!" 

"look at it this way red." spike spoke up "you don't want her to die right?" willow nodded, glaring. "well if you go now she will. your half dead. Buffy's tired, there's only a couple hours of daylight left so _I'm _pretty useless, and we have no idea where she is or what we'll need to fight them. we go now and she'll probly' be dead. along with all of us."

Willow Glanced at Buffy who nodded "he's right Wil, we have no chance if we go now."

Willow nodded miserably. "Now go upstairs and take a bath. get cleaned up and then I'll look at your cuts...do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Buffy asked, concerned. 

Willow shook her head quickly " No. I'm fine. or at least I'm not gonna die." Buffy smiled and Willow went up to take a shower.

Buffy turned to Spike, "okay, now comes the part where you tell us all about this demon."

Spike nodded "well first of all.." he stopped as buffy shook her head

"no. let me call xander and Anya. I don't wanna try to explain to them later." spike glared but went to sit down. 

Twenty minutes later, when willow was done with her shower. she Buffy and The entire remaining Scooby gang sat in buffy's living room yawning.

"so Buff. what's all this about? I mean not to be all _tired_ and stuff but it is two a.m." Xander said looking at his watch. 

"yeah I know and I'm really sorry. but this was important. first of all. have you guys noticed a sudden decrease in vamps?" 

Anya stiffened "No!" she said forcefully. "Everything is perfectly normal." she smiled strangely when they looked at her. "what?" they all just shook they're heads and looked at xander. "well I guess now that I think about it I haven't seen any." 

Buffy groaned "shit." she looked over at spike. "yep you were right." she said. 

"um...I don't mean to be all out of the loop here...but, how is this a bad thing?" Xander Asked, confused. 

Buffy looked up. "oh, right. spike, tell them." Buffy ordered. 

"well see, there's this demon. and it kills vamps." he summed up obstinately. Buffy sighed exasperated "Spike, come on. stop acting like this." she said "please." he looked up sharply at the 'please'. _she_ _never says please. _he realized suddenly _she always beats it out of me._ "Fine." he said surprising them all "what do you want to know?" buffy looked at him wondering what had brought on this sudden change. her thoughts were interrupted however by willow.

"everything." willow said "tell us everything. weaknesses, strengths, whatever."

Spike nodded "well, like I said. he kills vampires, so they always run, hence the lack of them. he usually does a blood sacrifice...um...big, really big, incredibly strong, the usual." 

"weaknesses?" buffy asked in full slayer mode.

"usual. chop off his head works well. oh, but don't try the through the heart thing. doesn't work."

Buffy nodded absently "so, were talkin' big weapons, swords and stuff right?" buffy had all but tuned out the other people in the room.

"yeah. swords are good. also, he has a lot of really big, really strong minions most of the time." Buffy nodded

" so," xander said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. "this demon thing gets rid of vamps, but is actually more dangerous?" Buffy nodded and he sighed "just checking"

suddenly buffy though of something "spike. how is it that you are a vampire but your still here?" 

"oh, yeah, well I actually figured that out a while ago. you see, I am a vampire. but because of this bloody chip, I can't kill. I therefore don't register in his vampire scale."

"that makes sense, I think."

"hey," willow spoke up. "we still don't know it's name." 

" how is that helpful?" Spike asked incredulous

"it isn't, but it's nice to know, that way if were fighting him and he says something we don't have to say 'hey mister big demon guy' "

"Takmara" Anya said quietly "it's called the Takmara demon."

"what is it with demons and weird names?" Buffy asked "I mean it's like, 'hi, I'm a demon so I have to have a weird name' it's just so...."her voice trailed of and she looked at Anya "how did you know what it was called?" 

" I- well it's just that- I, well see after... and then Xander... and so they offered my powers- but I didn't know and I just..." she was babbling incoherently. 

"An?" Xander asked her uncertainly "is something wrong? why are you babbling?"

"you did the ritual didn't you?" buffy asked quietly 

"yes." Anya whispered "I did the ritual. they offered me my vengeance powers back and so I was on a suspension period and... I'm so sorry."

**__**

TBC

so, what did you think? I know that this hasn't been that great lately but it will get funny again. at least for a while, I can't keep it all funny and it will have some very sad parts. please review it. I live for reviews. oh and last chapter isn't that great either I know, but I wrote it at five a.m. (literally) at my friends house, on her completely unfamiliar computer. 


	6. Spike

**__**

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: because your author is an idiot and forgot to put Dawn in, you'll have to just assume that she's off visiting her dad. and, don't worry I will bring the** Demon bunny** back, it's just that I couldn't keep him and have the story follow the right plot. for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. 

__

this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was quiet for a moment, just staring at Anya. even spike was silent.

"You stupid bitch!" Willow yelled suddenly. everyone stared at her, shocked.

" Wil, come on. don't be so hard on her." Buffy said. but it was apparent that her heart wasn't in it.

"No. Don't tell me not to 'be so hard on her'! I'm tired of being the nice one. the forgiving one. It's her fault that _my girlfriend_ isn't here right now!" 

Anya paled visibly. "What do you mean Tara's gone?" 

Willow stared at her. "You mean you didn't read the entire ritual? you just said the spell and moved on. you didn't look at possible side effects? you're even stupider than I thought." 

Anya looked around confused "What do you mean possible side effects? what's going on?"

Willow was fuming to much to answer so Buffy did, voice still subdued. "When you did the ritual to summon the demon, apparently there were some things you didn't read about it. see, This particular demon happens to hate vamps. But that's just an added plus. it hates humans just as much as the next evil undead, only it _also _hates vampires. See where I'm going here? Also, it isn't big on just killing it's food or prey or whatever. it does a ritual and stuff. And apparently it decided to go after the person with the most power that it could handle. Since Willow hasn't been doing magic it moved on to Tara, who is pretty powerful herself."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't read it all...I'm just- I'm so sorry." Anya babbled, looking grief stricken.

"Well sorry won't bring her back." Willow said angrily.

"Wil, It's okay. we _will _get her back_._" Buffy said adamantly. "okay, everyone. Time for some good old fashioned research. I'm just glad that Dawn is at that weird camp-dealie. One less thing to worry about. Willow, can you do the computer thing? you know with the research?" at her shaky nod Buffy smiled "Don't worry, It'll be okay." She turned to Anya "Anya, get the ritual you did and see if you can find a counter spell. if not look in other books. Xander, would you call Giles and ask him for some references? Then you can go on snack run. This is gonna be a long night."

He sighed and nodded "I'm always snack boy..." he muttered as he walked towards the phone.

"You can be research boy if you want to." Buffy called after him.

he shuddered and shook his head "On second though, snacks are good." 

Buffy glanced over at Spike. "Spike, would you help me patrol? I really don't want to be by myself if this demon thing attacks." he nodded and got up following her to the door. "I'll be back soon. be careful going out."

"It's not like you need to tell us Buff." Xander quipped "We know the routine. And I for on think it's a good one. you go out and stalk. we stay here in the nice quiet demon free house." Buffy smiled and followed spike to the door. she paused at it and turned back. "An, you better talk to your boss, cause if you do another vengeance spell? Today will seem like a cake and ice cream kind of day." her voice was low and menacing and Anya nodded not doubting it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was interesting pet." Spike commented as they walked along.

"What was?" buffy asked, distracted.

" You usually don't ask me to do things, you tell me. when did that change?" he tried to keep his voice light but She could tell that he was dying to know...to know how she felt about him. "When I started respecting you." she answered quietly.

"And when was that love?" his tone remained light but his hands were clenched into fists.

she paused before answering. "since...since I realized you really do love me." 

He looked at her and then continued walking. "Is that so?" he asked quietly, not really caring what the answer was. "well, that's all nice and all but I think we'll cover more ground if we split up." he said shortly. he started to walk off when buffy stopped him.

"Spike wait." he turned back to her waiting impatiently and when she said nothing turned to go again. "since I realized that I love you!" she cried suddenly. "that's when I started respecting you. the moment I realized that you loved me and realized I loved you!" 

Spike looked back at her stunned. "you don't really mean that pet." he said softly.

he watched as rage bloomed on her face.. "don't you _dare_ tell me what I mean! I love you. there is nothing else to say. I tried so hard not to accept it but..." her voice trailed off and she looked up at him

"you mean it?" he asked after a minute. she just nodded. "god buffy, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. but...are you sure? are you positive you love me?"

"yes. I am totally sure. in fact, I was going to tell you at home in front of the gang. you know just get the telling them part over with, but then the whole thing with Anya doing the ritual...it just didn't seem right." she said it all in a rush and spike stared at her.

"You were going to tell the scoobies?" he asked. completely blown over.

"Well yeah. I can't exactly sneak around all the time." spike just stared at her a minute. he had opened his mouth to say something when a scream pierced through the night.

**__**

TBC

a\n: I know these last chapters have sucked, but don't worry. I'm probably gonna bring the bunny back next chapter. and, if you love me-or the bunny- at all, you'll review this. please no flames but constructive criticism is great. . if you do so you will be forever blessed with happiness...probably

****


	7. The bunny is BACK!!

**__**

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny

**Chapter seven.**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: because your author is an idiot and forgot to put Dawn in, you'll have to just assume that she's of somewhere. and, don't worry I will bring the** Demon bunny** back, it's just that I couldn't keep him and have the story follow the right plot. for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas failed wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. 

__

this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy turned and ran towards the sound. Spike following closely behind. She shoved her way through some bushes and in front of her was, the demon bunny....fighting a giant cabbage. And from the looks of it the cabbage was winning. "Spike," Buffy said slowly "Is there actually a giant cabbage fighting the bunny? Or am I just seeing things?"

Spike stared straight ahead in complete shock. "No, there is defiantly a giant cabbage." Buffy nodded and turned back to the bunny.

"What are you waiting for you ridiculous human?" Shouted the bunny "Help me. Now!"

"Well, if you're going to ask that way...." Buffy murmured and turned to walk away.

"No! don't leave me. I'm sorry. please help me." 

Buffy sighed and turned to him, picking up the sword she had taken with her when she left. in one fluid motion she threw the sword and speared the...cabbage...with it. She turned to spike "have you ever seen anything like that?" she asked him, trying not to laugh. he could only shake his head and she turned towards the cemetery once more. "Come on, we have to finish patrol." he nodded again, trying to overcome his shock. and followed her.

"Wait!" the bunny called before they had gone a few steps. "You saved my life. I owe you."

"Wow. This has been a strange day. First, I was ambushed by a bunny who claimed to be a demon and his giant minion grasshoppers, then Tara got kidnapped, then I go on patrol and the same demon is fighting a giant _cabbage_...I need a vacation." she tried desperately to ignore the bunny but it continued to follow her. "Oh all right. what to you want?" she said in exasperation after a minute or two of this.

"I want to pay back my debt to you mortal slayer." It said.

"Well that's a first, usually it's more of an: I save person-person runs away screaming. or: I save world-world does not know that it has been saved. besides, unless you know where to find my friend, I really don't think-"

"Ah, very well. so that is what I must do to pay of my debt." The bunny interrupted." Fine. I will go find this 'friend' of yours. When was she last seen?" Buffy tried not to laugh as she watched the bunny attempt to be cool and noble .

she pointed towards the cemetery "But it won't do you any good. She was kidnapped by a demon." 

"Well, we shall see slayer, we shall see...." He hopped of into the night with Buffy and Spike staring after him.

**__**

TBC

a\n: I know this chapter was kind of short but I was in a rush and I wanted to do something funny. I know I'm always asking this but PLEASE REVIEW!!!

****


	8. Willow the bitch

**The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny**

**Chapter eight**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: because your author is an idiot and forgot to put Dawn in, you'll have to just assume that she's off visiting her dad or something. and, don't worry I will bring the** Demon bunny** back, it's just that I couldn't keep him and have the story follow the right plot. for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. 

__

this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Warning: this has been incredibly sappy lately. the sappiness factor may become revolting.

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bunny-who's name inconsequentially was Randolf (everyone called him randy)- sat outside the warehouse. He was sure that this was the friend the slayer had asked him to find. But if he told her.....They would most likely kill him. _I have got to stop trying to 'repay my debt' to people _he thought, _it's going to get me killed. _Randy sighed and hopped away from the warehouse towards the slayers house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Spike stared after the bunny moment more before continuing on their patrol.

"So, love." Spike said trying to sound uncaring "what were we talking about before that odd encounter?"

" The fact that I love you." She answered, equally nonchalant .

"Oh, that's right." Spike replied weakly. and then "How? I mean when? I mean...help me out here slayer."

Buffy laughed. " Well to answer your last question first. As long as I can remember."

"But..."

"No." she cut him off. "let me finish." he nodded and Buffy continued. " I must have loved you from the first time I saw you. of course you were evil and trying to kill me...so I convinced myself I hated you. then when I was with Riley, I started to realize... but I was _with_ someone. I told myself I couldn't possible be in love with you because I loved Riley." he nodded in agreement " But as I started seeing more and more of you I started realizing that I really didn't love Riley, I loved you. then he left, and I was free to love whomever I choose. I almost let myself love you then. But right after he left my mother.....died....and I thought it would be wrong. And then when we were fighting Glory, i got scared of telling you. Scared of myself. But then I died and when I came back you were the only one who understood. the only one I could talk to...and _then_ i realized i had always loved you " she chuckled "but that's just the short answer. And as to how? I have no idea. I tried. I really did, not to love you. but I guess things don't work like that. do they?"

"Buffy, I...well I don't know if it's a good idea. me and you. I mean, I'm evil. you've said so yourself, and you're the slayer. you can't love evil." he said bitterly

Buffy seemed to grow several feet taller as she started yelling. "Don't you _ever_ say that again! I love you! end of story. if you don't love me, fine-"

she was cut off as he grabbed her. "Slayer! calm down. I love you. I always will. I just thought that with me being evil and all..."

"I could care less." Buffy murmured as she pulled him down onto the grass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking so long?" Willow asked impatiently "they should have been back a long time ago. I want to know if they've found anything out about Tara." 

Xander sighed, she had been doing this for two hours. "Wil, come on. I'm sure they're looking right now. Come and sit back down." 

"No! I'm tired of waiting!" she said sounding like a spoiled brat. "I'm going to go out and look for them. find out what's taking so long."

"Willow, Buffy told us not to go anywhere until she got back." Anya said timidly from the couch. 

"Oh, Buffy said did she? well I don't give a damn what buffy said! I'm going out to find them. Now. It's your fault were even in this mess."

"Hey!" Xander spoke up "Stop it! Just stop picking on Anya. she made a mistake. everyone makes them. You've made some of you're own you know. "

"Those were different!" she said indignantly

"Yeah. in the way that they caused more trouble!" Xander yelled angrily.

"They were not. Name one that has caused more of a problem than this."

"Lets see...oh, how bout' we start with the time you brought buffy back from the dead? From _heaven_. Or maybe the time you made all of us loose our memories? You know if I hadn't stepped on that crystal thing, we would all still be wandering around trying to figure out where we were. But no, I think I've found the big one. The time you almost killed dawn with that demon thing. you remember. you couldn't handle it. yes folks, I think we have a winner on the which-one-has-caused-more-trouble-game-show. your not perfect willow. I know you think you are but your not."

Willow stared at Xander in shock. he had never said anything like that to her, he _always _defended her. "I can't believe you just said that to me Xander. I can't believe you didn't-"

"What? defend you? You know willow, I love Anya. Your my best friend. I'm not saying that I don't love you to, but It'll never be the same. If your right I'll tell you so but in this case you aren't. Your wrong. And Anya is right, and I'm going to defend her because I love her."

"Fine. you do that! You live your happy lives. but I'm going to find Buffy and Spike!" she stormed out the front door before anyone could stop her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was different." Spike commented as he stood up from the ground. "we usually don't...."

"Yeah" Buffy agreed sitting up. "definitely...different." she searched the ground for her shirt. "Have you seen my shirt?" she asked "I can't find it."

"I think it landed somewhere over there...." his voice trailed off and Buffy looked up to see Willow standing over them.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" she yelled.

****


	9. Oh what to do with Willow?

**__**

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: because your author is an idiot and forgot to put Dawn in, you'll have to just assume that she's off visiting her dad. and, don't worry I will bring the** Demon bunny** back, it's just that I couldn't keep him and have the story follow the right plot. for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. 

__

this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Willow," buffy said nervously "um, I have some...things that I have to tell you."

"Like why you and spike are half naked?"

"yeah well. Buffy and I were just um..." Spikes voice trailed off and he looked at buffy.

"Wil, here's the thing." Buffy started slowly. "you see I'm...um...in love with Spike." 

Willow stared at her a moment and then began to laugh." Oh I see what this is."

"And that is?..." Buffy asked rather confused 

"I'm sorry buffy but this is obviously just a spell."

Buffy sighed. "I should have known you would react this way. No Wil, I guarantee you this is not a spell."

"No! It has to be a spell! You wouldn't love him otherwise."

"Willow! calm down. I love Spike, I have for quite a while now. and I can't keep hiding my feelings. I _really _hope that you can just accept it. Cause' if you can't I'm going to be with spike anyway. _Please_ tell me your all right with this." Buffy looked at willow expectantly. "Well?" she asked when the girl didn't say anything. "Wil, please say something."

"I can't believe this!" Willow erupted "I mean the fact that you could possibly love Spike is bad enough. but then there's the fact that you choose now to get all lovey-dovey. I mean Tara is missing and all you two can think about is-"

"Willow! stop it right now. Just stop it. you think we aren't worried about Tara? well we are. you need to get off of this insane bitch streak you've been on! We are going to find her, we haven't stopped looking for her at all." 

"Oh, and when were you looking for her?" Willow asked sarcastically "while you were rolling around on the ground with spike? Wait, maybe I can find her. Tara, Tara." she started calling to the ground. voice dripping sarcasm. "maybe your under this rock. Oh Tara! oh, or this bush, or maybe she's hiding in the dirt. hmm? what do you think?"

" I think your over reacting. I think your being a selfish bitch. You know that we are trying to find her, you do. I think that your just angry that I could be with spike. And I think that this particular conversation had nothing to do with finding Tara. That's what I think willow!"

Neither noticed spike trying to slink away, frightened by the two friends argument.

" Stop saying that!" Willow yelled her eyes momentarily turning black.

Buffy saw her eyes and immediately calmed down. "Okay willow. It's okay." she said soothingly "just calm down."

willow glared and floated a couple inches off the ground before getting a hold on the magic. "Fine. It's okay, I'm okay. I'm not going to use magic." she snapped.

" Good. lets go home." buffy said quietly "Xander is gonna be freaked. I'm guessing you didn't calmly walk out the door after telling him where you were going?"

Willow just huffed and started walking towards the house.

buffy sighed. "come on spike. We need to go supervise Miss. I-am-a-bitch."

Spike chuckled. "Um love? You might want to put your shirt on." he said handing it to her. She blushed and grabbed it from him

"Right. I knew that." she said and then started after willow.

**__**

TBC

a\n: I know this chapter is really short but I've had a lot to do the last couple of days. At least it's _something_, Right? 

ps. The bunny (randy) will be in the next chapter. 

****


	10. Renegade witch

****

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: **In the scene where Buffy carries on a witty conversation with a demon\actor, the demon is none other than...Freddie Prinze Jr. (I hate him).** because your author is an idiot and forgot to put Dawn in, you'll have to just assume that she's off visiting her dad. and, don't worry I will bring the** Demon bunny** back, it's just that I couldn't keep him and have the story follow the right plot. for this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. 

__

this is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander jumped to his feet as the door opened and Willow followed closely by Buffy and Spike walked into the house. "Willow! are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." she replied curtly. "But those two aren't. You might want to ask _them"_

"What?" xander asked confused. "you guys are hurt?"

"Oh I wouldn't call it hurt exactly" she mumbled bitterly

"Buffy, what's going on?"

Buffy sighed. "Sit down Xander." she told him tiredly. he obeyed and she started to explain

"Spike and I are...um...well." 

"Sleeping together." Willow completed the sentence for her. "Spike and Buffy are sleeping together."

"Your what?!"

"Well...were not _just_ sleeping together. I'm in love with him." She told him quickly

"I- um...well-uh-uh" xander stammered. "Do you really love him?" he asked after a moment more of stammering. "I mean your positive?" she nodded and he gulped. "well then I-uh-I-I wish you luck- I guess..." his voice trailed off and he looked around confused, "Wil, what was the big deal? She seems to love him. and he obviously loves her. so why are you so upset?"

"Don't you see?" Willow yelled "he's evil! he's not a man. how she could love him..." she glared at them all and stomped upstairs. 

"What's with her?" Xander asked

"I don't really know. At first I thought it was cause' she walked into Spike and I...um...you know." he shuddered and she went on. "but then she kept up the bitch queen thing even after I told her I was in love with him."

"maybe she's just worried about Tara?" he suggested hopefully.

Buffy shook her head. "I hope so" she muttered quietly. she was about to tell them about the Bunny and his strange behavior when the door burst open.

"Slayer!" yelled none other than Randy himself. "Why didn't you tell me that there was a Takmara demon on the loose?" he hopped into the living room. with mixed reactions. Spike and Buffy sighed, Anya started screaming, Xander gaped and Willow who was just coming down the stairs nearly fell the rest of the way in shock.

"what is that?!" xander asked once he had calmed Anya down.

"It's a really long story...suffice it to say he is a bunny, who would like to think he is a demon, who I saved earlier today, by the name of... what's your name?" she asked him.

"Randolf II" he said proudly. Spike snorted and he pouted. "Or Randy for short."

"Ah. By the name of randy." buffy finished. "so my little bunny friend. what brings you here?" 

Randy glared. "like I said. you should have told me there was a Takmara demon around. I found your friend though."

Willow gasped "What did you say?"

"I found your friend. She's in an old warehouse a couple miles away."

"We have to go get her now!" Willow said franticly. "We have to go right now. Buffy get weapons!"

"Come on Wil." Buffy said exasperated. "You know we can't go now. We need to find out what's guarding her, and then do some more research. I've told you. If we go now we die."

"You don't really want to get her back do you?" Willow screeched. "You don't care about her! Well fine. I'll go myself. I don't need you."

"Come on Willow." xander said "Stop being stupid. If you go now you'll just get yourself killed." they were all starting to get irritated with the red head.

" Not if I use magic." Willow said quietly. "Nothing can stop me if I use magic."

" NO!" They all shouted at once. "that's just not a good idea. If you start again you might not be able to stop." Spike of all people said from the doorway.

" Well I don't care. you don't want to do anything to help Tara. I'll do it myself!"

Buffy glanced at xander. he nodded and started to move around to grab her. 

"No!" willow shouted and raised her hand. everyone flew across the room. Willow ran towards the door.

"If you won't help I'll go alone." she said before hurrying outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy scrambled to her feet. followed closely by Anya, Xander and Spike.

"I can't believe she did that!" she yelled furious as she grabbed weapons out of the chest. "She's going to get herself killed!" she tossed Spike a stake and he followed her out the door. "come on you guys." she yelled over her shoulder to Xander and Anya. "grab weapons and come on! we have to get to willow before she does something stupid."

"Better make that _stupider" _Xander muttered already close behind her.

Buffy nodded emphatically. "She really is out of it isn't she?" she asked as they hurried after Willow.

"Yeah. haven't seen her like this since...well, never." Xander responded still looking worried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy still sat in the living room, looking at the door that the slayer and her friends had just walked out of. "So, is everyone okay with me watching TV?" he called to the empty house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow ran quickly, She knew buffy would be catching up soon. When she had first run out the door she had recited a spell to locate Tara. So now she knew exactly where she was going. she didn't even pause to think about the ramifications of using her magic.

__

I had to get to Tara. She thought to herself. _and it's not like Buffy was going to do anything about it._ Reaching the warehouse she tried the door. the fact that it was unlocked didn't even pass through her mind as she opened it. Willow stepped through the door and then fell to her knees as all went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ten minutes of desperate searching Buffy located the warehouse. She ran towards the door but was stopped by a demon who looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit her.

"Aren't you on TV?" she asked incredulously 

He smiled cockily at her. "Why yes I am. Have you seen some of my stuff?"

"Uh yeah. wasn't it one of those teen movies? Oh that's right, 'She's all that'. That was it."

"That was one of them yes. Did you like it?" he asked her still sounding smug and cool.

"No. I hated it. Would have been really cute but then you ruined it. You either over acted or under acted." she paused. "wait a minute. your a demon, _and_ your an actor?"

"Got to have a day job." he said no longer sounding smug.

" That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

" I'm really going to enjoy killing you."

She laughed a she brought the sword down on his head. "Like I haven't hear _that _before. come on guys. Lets go rescue our insanely stupid friend." she said before lifting the sword again and walking into the building.

"You know," Xander commented as they walked in. "Having Buffy as you friend can really make you feel less macho and manly." Anya patted his arm sympathetically.

**__**

TBC

  


****


	11. Save the witches!

****

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny

Chapter Eleven

**__**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n: Because your author is an idiot and forgot to put Dawn in, you'll have to just assume that she's off visiting her dad or something. For this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. 

__

This is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

****

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy, Spike, Xander and Anya walked quickly though the doors to the abandoned warehouse. Almost immediately they saw Willow laying on the floor, unconscious and tied up.

"Willow!" Xander yelled, starting across the floor.

Spike grabbed him by the arm, restraining him. "You bloody git!" spike hissed angrily. "Do you want to get us caught? Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you waltz over there all heroic-like. You think that they just left her there on purpose?" 

Xander started to open his mouth for a sharp retort but just glared instead. "I knew that." he said haughtily.

Spike just smirked. "Sure you did Harris. I for one-" 

"Oh would you two just _stop_?" buffy said, annoyed "We have things to do besides just fight. I'm gonna go over and check everything out."

Spike frowned. "Be careful love." He said worriedly. "I'm pretty sure they didn't just leave her there on purpose. It has to be a trap of some kind." suddenly he grinned. "I suggest we send Harris out there to check." 

Buffy shot him an exasperated look. "That's the thing I don't get. I'm sure it's a trap of some kind but I don't see how it could be. I mean there's no place for them to hide. No way for them to sneak up on me." while she was talking she had been moving cautiously towards the girl lying on the floor. "I don't get it." 

"Well your not supposed to are you?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind her. Buffy whirled to face a very large demon. "I mean we wouldn't want to spoil the slayers surprise would we?" it asked. She glanced around and found her and her friends surrounded by at least fifteen of the demons.

"You guys?" she called out. "I think we have a problem."

"Really? You think so?" Xander said sarcastically. 

"Well we've had worse odds." she replied stubbornly.

"And when was that?" 

"I'm thinking. Give me a second."

"Well you'd better think fast. Cause there are definitely more of them than us." Spike spoke up.

"Right." Buffy said and slipped into Slayer mode. "Everyone get weapons. This is not going to be pleasant." The circle of demons had been quickly closing in on them while they were talking.

" Yes. Now is a good time to fight these things. They seem to be coming closer." Anya aid in her usual observant unafraid manner.

"Yeah. Now might be good. Xander said as the first one attacked him. "Now might be really good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a room not to far away Tara struggled against the ropes on her arms and legs. She had come-to a couple of hours ago to find herself in a strange room bound, gagged and blindfolded.

"Hello my dear." Said a voice in front of her. She froze. "You have quite admirable friends. they seem to have come to rescue you. Pity they won't live."

**__**

TBC

a\n: Sorry the chapters have been really short lately. I've been _really_ busy and I haven't had much time to write. Hope you like it! Oh, and thanks to all my great reviewers. You guys are the best!

  


****


	12. When the world stops

****

The Fleeting Life of a Demonic Bunny

Chapter Twelve 

**__**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places in this story that are from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I only own the stuff that is obviously not on the show. 

****

a\n:** well here it is kiddies. the last chapter of the demon bunny. _Warning: this is not funny. It is very sad. I'm sorry it had to end like that, but well you know...._**

Because your author is an idiot and forgot to put Dawn in, you'll have to just assume that she's off visiting her dad or something. For this story to work you need to just assume that after Anyas wedding she and Xander kind of got back together but she's a little mad still and is deciding whether or not to take her vengeance demon powers back. and that Tara and Willow are back together. 

__

This is in response to a challenge from my friend, the challenge is at the end of the story. 

****

Spoiler: after 'Hells Bells' or Anya and Xanders wedding

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy had been fighting for two hours. Even with her slayer strength she knew she couldn't last much longer. Anya and Xander had collapsed on the floor with Buffy and Spike standing over them trying to fend of the demons that just kept coming. An hour and a half ago Buffy, Spike, Anya and Xander had defeated the demons that had surrounded them. Buffy was just about to go look for Tara when twenty more came out of seemingly nowhere. Every time she killed them more came.

"They're are to many!" Buffy called out to Spike as she chopped the nearest demons head of. "We have to get out of here!" Spike nodded to tired to speak. Neither noticed Willow stirring on the ground several feet away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow was starting to come-to. She opened her eyes and looked around, noticing for the first time that she was tied up. Her eyes flashed as she took in the scene in front of her: At least twenty demons were fighting her friends. Anya and Xander lay on the floor apparently to exhausted to fight. Even Buffy was starting to look worn. Her eyes turned black and the ropes disappeared. She stood up quietly and turned towards her friends. Her body was six inches of the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara thought fast. She knew this- whoever this was- must be really over confident. That would help. He wouldn't see it coming, wouldn't realize she was more powerful than she let on. She thought through the spells she knew that would be useful. the only problem would be that she couldn't speak and didn't have the use of her hands. Mentally shrugging she said a simple chant in her head. Although not nearly as powerful as it would be if she could say it out loud it did release her bonds and throw the demon guarding her across the room. Tara ran out the door to see Willow levitating in the air. "NO!" she cried loudly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow didn't even hear her Tara's scream. All she could see were the many demons attacking her friends. Opening herself to her magic she reached out with one hand and all of the demons disappeared. She turned, still floating, to see Tara standing to one side. Tears streaming down her face. "Tara! Your all right!" she cried happily then noticing the tears, "What's wrong? are you hurt?" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara could not believe that Willow had broken her promise. She had said she would never use magic again. Willow had broken her promise to Tara. Nothing would ever be the same. Hearing her ask so innocently what was wrong was a slap in the face. "What do you _think_ is wrong? you broke your promise! You used magic. And now you ask me what's wrong?"

"Tara, I-"

"No Willow. stop right there. You did something you swore you would never do again. There's never going to be any trust between us. I'm sorry Willow. But it's over." Willow started sobbing. "No! Tara I did it for you! I did it to save you!"

"No you didn't willow. Buffy would have gotten here eventually. You did this for yourself. I was only an excuse."

"No Tara I would nev-"

"You guys!" Willow was cut off abruptly by Anya who was struggling to get up.

"What Anya?" Willow said impatiently. "I'm kind of' in the middle of something."

"Willow! Listen to me. You have to close yourself of to your magic!" Anya said frantically.

"Why?" willow said bitterly. "It's not like it matters anymore anyway."

"No. It's not that. it's the Takmara demon. It can channel energy."

Buffy glanced sharply at Tara "What did you say?"

"The demon it can channel energy. by leaving yourself open like this your just giving it a gateway. You have to close yourself of now!"

suddenly willow wasn't floating anymore. She was on the ground in a heap.

"I think it's a little late for that now." said a voice in the doorway of the room Tara had just run out of. "All of her power is mine now. Mine to do what I want. To kill who I want" The demon whirled on Tara. "And I want to kill you first." He looked at Tara and seconds later she was on the floor screaming and holding her head. 

Buffy stared at the girl on the floor and then leaped to her feet fueled by hatred. She grabbed her fallen sword of the ground and walked towards the demon. She walked up behind him silently.

"You forgot one thing: never turn your back on the slayer." Buffy said voice cold. Seconds before she brought the blade down on his neck. "Ever."

Willow ran over to Tara. "Oh god Tara. Are you all right?" she said frantically "Tara are you okay?" she repeated when the girl didn't answer. Buffy walked around Willow quietly. reaching down she felt where Tara's pulse should be. She looked up at willow tears filling her eyes. "Willow I'm sorry. She's dead."

"No she can't be dead! she isn't dead!" Willow yelled. "You see she's perfectly alive. Buffy just shook her head. "I'm sorry Wil. I really am." she said tears falling down her face. 

"No." willow said trying to convince herself. She looked at Xander for reassurance but saw that he to was fighting back years.

"Nooooo!" Willow's scream cut through the dark night as her world fell apart.

******

End

****

a\n: I know it was sad. But don't worry, I'm probably going to write another story about just Randy the bunny. _and here are the promised rules of the challenge:_

Writing assignment: Buffy Fan fiction

Must contain: A CURSE, A DEATH of one of the scoobies, A CELEBRITY GUEST (humor me), A SEX SCENE, A DEMONIC BUNNY, NOVACAINE, and a PAIR OF GLASSES. 

  


  


****


End file.
